The Consort of Sage
by beautyinpain
Summary: A one-shot of the Crown Prince of the Unseelie Court and his bride, a half-breed. This is set before Ariella's death and will be one in several one-shots. Does contain some mature content, not much.


"Love, how are you doing?" Sage's voice cut through my musings. Right now I was currently in the middle of attempting to read a book. I looked up to see my handsome, husband striding down the hallway, his ebony hair flowing behind him, his green eyes glinting like bits of ice.

"I am fine," I replied, setting the book down. He stopped directly in front of me, his eyes searching mine.

"What do you wish to do?" He asked, standing there, making me feel self-conscious as I sat on the bench.

"I do not mind," I told my husband. I was adopting their formal speech and mannerisms the longer I stayed at the Unseelie Court.

"Come," he held his hand out to me. I took it and let him guide me to my feet. Standing there for a moment, I had to crane my neck in order to look him in the eyes. He was tall, like his other two brothers Rowan and Ash. His hair was longer than his brother's though, stopping at his waist. Sage also wore only silver clothes, while Rowan wore white and Ash wore black. His eyes, behind a layer of ice, appraised me probably finding me wanting.

Glancing down at the floor, I felt Sage take my arm and begin to guide me down the hallway. When I first came here I would have fought his touch, his grip, even his company, but being here for almost a year, I came to learn that if I did not have his protection then I was fair game to the fey. I still retained the scars from my foolish escape from my husband four months ago, a fresh reminder that I was no longer in my own home.

"What were you reading?" He asked, his voice showing a little bit of warmth. Sage had informed me two months ago why he had to only show his affection when we were alone, as everything in the Unseelie Court may be used against a person.

"I was reading a tome of poems, my lord," I said, noting that a phouka was coming down the hallway.

"Really? And would you care to share a poem with me?" His voice was frosty once again, as the phouka passed us.

"If you would wish it," there were so many rules here in the Unseelie Court. I felt as if I would never get the hang of living, or rather surviving here.

"Very much so," His eyes laughed at me, when I dared to look up at his face.

"I read this one a while ago, but I never thought of its meaning until today," I paused and my husband urged me on with his grip on my arm.

"Some say the world will end in fire,

Some say in ice.

From what I've tasted of desire

I hold with those who favor fire.

But if it had to perish twice

I think I know enough of hate

To say that for destruction ice

Is also great

And would suffice." I finished the poem, wondering what his reaction would be.

"That is a very interesting poem," He said. I wondered if I had offended him with it but he surprised me, as Sage was always wont to do. "You will have to recite that tonight, after dinner. I have a feeling that my mother, the Queen, will be interested in this poem."

"You think so?" I asked, wondering greatly at his response. He pulled me out of Tir Na Nog, into the cold, chilly air. Snowflakes sparkled around us, settling on every surface they could, which included Sage and I. I found beauty in the sparkles, reaching out my hands in order for them to dance upon my palm. Sage was contented to watch me amuse myself with the enchanted snowflakes.

"I know so," was Sage's answer, his eyes amused. I giggled, letting my emotions free reign while I enjoyed the beauty of nature around us. "I never knew that you are an equestrian." I froze as he said those words. One of the few things that I had to myself and now he knew. He knew about my accomplishments and would know never to leave me alone with a horse now.

"I was an equestrian," my voice was cold, almost as frosty as Mab's on a bad day.

"Easy," he said, his face calm. If my husband would have been Rowan or Ash, their tempers would have shown by now. "It is just a conversation. Besides I was curious if you would be interested in joining me for a ride."

"Why would you allow me to go for a ride with you?" I blurted out, my mind still grasping the fact that he would let me go ride a horse. "Would you not be scared that I might run away?" He slid his cool hand across my cheek, letting it linger for a moment.

"Of course not, wife mine," Sage said. "Because if you left, you know that there is no protection for you without me there." I had to concede that he was right, the torture I went through four months ago, I did not wish to go through again.

"You are right," I dipped my head, tugging his hand down with me. He chuckled, a laugh with no humor attached at all.

"You need to stop being so afraid of me," Sage murmured, sliding my head up so that I could meet his eyes. I felt my breath catch, I felt that he could see directly into my soul as he searched my eyes. Swiftly he brought his lips down on mine, capturing them in a dance as old as the Nevernever itself. Sage was gentle, he never forced me into anything that I did not want to do. I was lucky, as not too many fey would have tolerated my shying away from affection. I only had but to state why I was so wary of physical affection, and Sage was agreeable to let me set the pace.

I gasped as his tongue gently asked mine for entrance, we had never gone this far before. Not thinking about it, I accepted this new kiss, a little apprehensive. Sage was gentle in his ministrations, making sure not to spook me too much. He settled his hands on my waist, drawing me closer. My hands made their way to his chest, which I clutched gently. Finally, Sage pulled away with a smile.

"You are becoming more accepting of my affections," He murmured in my ear, keeping his hands on my waist.

"I should. You are my husband after all," I told him, still breathless from the kiss. Ever since my rescue several months prior, I found myself falling in love with Sage. He was gentle, kind, and gorgeous, everything a woman would want in a man, yet at times I found myself scared at his Winter fey personality showing through.

"Yes," Sage sounded oddly disappointed. He released me from his grasp and backed up several steps. "Shall we make our way to the stable?" I grinned and nodded, he gave me his hand and began to lead the way to the stables. Once there I was stunned to see so many horses, poking their heads out of their stalls.

"Are they all yours?" I asked, darting ahead of him to begin to pet the wild horses on their noses.

"Not all of them," He replied, watching me with a somewhat amused expression on his face. "Some of them belong to the nobles who reside at our court for several months out of each year. Others are the steeds of the messengers." I nodded absently, coming to a halt in front of a large black horse. He snorted and shied back away from me.

"Whose is this one?" I looked up to find my husband at my side. I started. I hadn't even heard him move, let alone get that close to me.

"That horse belongs to Ash." Sage said, herding me away from that beautiful creature. "This one is mine." We stopped in front of a silvery-white horse, which darted to the door once he heard his master's voice. I stepped forward and offered my hand, to which the horse nuzzled and sniffed.

"What is your horse's name?" I asked, enthralled by the beast.

"Her name is Winter Flake," Sage said, rubbing her nose.

"She is gorgeous!" I said, admiring the conformation.

"Would you like to ride her?" Sage asked, glancing sideways at me to gauge my reaction.

"You would let me ride her?" I asked, a little overwhelmed at his trust in me.

"Is there a reason why I should not?" He sounded a little puzzled, at why I would not expect him to give me control over his horse.

"You do not even know how well I can ride!" I said, stepping away from the creature. She nickered and tried to follow us as I took a step away from her stall.

"I do know how well you can ride." He said, looking at me with an impassive look upon his face. "I believe you won a gold medal in show jumping and a bronze in dressage." I gaped at him. "Am I correct?"

"How did you know?" I whimpered. Sage grinned, a Winter fey grin, feral and toothy.

"I know people," was all he said. "Plus do you really think that my mother would not find out your history?" Sage added, as if an afterthought.

"But-" My mind was blown by his confession. "You knew about my past, before I even told you?" I was hurt, no beyond hurt.

"No. I only knew some parts," Sage assured me. "I did not know anything about what happened to you, until you decided to disclose that information." Oddly I did not feel realized when he confessed.

"But you did know some things about my past." I stated blandly.

"I am sorry," Sage did seem apologetic.

"So I am to ride Winter Flake?" I changed the subject, not wishing to argue with Sage.

"If that is what you wish to do," He said, startled at my abrupt change of the subject.

"I would really like to do so," I assured my husband. He gave me a thin smile before striding off to find the tack. Within several moments the mare was tacked up and I was being boosted into the saddle. Sage led me out to a ring, where he ordered several Redcaps to put up a few obstacles. I rode her around the ring, feeling her powerful stride beneath me.

We stayed outside for several hours until dusk fell on Tir Na Nog. Then I brushed Winter Flake as Sage went to put her tack away. With my brushing she ended up shining and shimmering like silver silk. Sage gathered the brushes I used and put them away. He showed me where I could find all the equipment I would need, in the event that he was gone and I wished to ride.

"You were magnificent," Sage praised as we walked up to the palace, hand in hand. I blushed, unused to praise over my riding skills from someone important in my life.

"Thank you," I said. "Though I am a little rusty. There were times where I felt like we wouldn't go over a particular jump."

"Nonsense. I think could be attributed to the fact that you are not yet used to my horse," Sage said, looking down at me with a proud gaze.

"The lovebirds have returned," Rowan materialized from a cubby down the hallway we were walking down. I shrank back, digging my fingers into Sage's arm. Even though Rowan was Sage's brother, I was still apprehensive being in his presence. Sage brushed his hand over mine, in an action of comfort.

"What do you need," Sage's face was closed, his mask back in place, from the time that we had entered the grounds of the castle, his mask only slipping when he showed how proud he was of me. Rowan chuckled, like Sage's disinterest was humorous.

"Her Majesty, wished to know where the two of you were. It is several minutes past supper. I was the lucky candidate who was chosen to bring you to the dining hall." Rowan inspected me for a moment.

"Very well. But first we must change." Sage acted courtly while in the presence of anyone else, but me. "We spent much of the day in the stables. I am sure, Mab, would dislike it if we entered her presence smelling of horses and hay." Rowan nodded.

"Fine. But for the sake of all of us, hurry." He took off down the hallway, leaving us alone, before we continued on our way to our room. I quickly dressed in a silver gown, to show that I was the wife of the Crown Prince. Sage leisurely changed, raising an eyebrow as he noticed that I was changed already.

"Late is late." He said, reaching up to smooth my hair back. I leant into his touch, making him grin at my response. "If I could, I would not let you leave my quarters." I just shook my head, to let him know that I was not ready yet. "Come, love," He gently intertwined our hands together and led me to the dining hall. Mab was seated with Ash on her right, two places open on her left, Rowan beside Ash, and my father beside my seat.

"Nice of you to finally join us," I felt her disapproving gaze on me, and fought to stay calm. I desperately wished to clutch onto Sage and let him shield me from his mother.

"Apologies, my Queen," Sage bowed, I curtsied. "I lost track of time. We were in the stables this afternoon."

"What is done is done. Sit and eat." She snapped, her face a little more relaxed when it came to her son. I swallowed, feeling glad for once that her attention was diverted to Sage. I sank into my seat beside Sage, before allowing myself to eat but a little.

"How are you doing today, my child?" My father's eyes bore into my own when I looked up to meet his gaze.

"I am well, father. Sage and I went to the stables, where I was able to ride his horse," I said, eating a goldenberry.

"That sounds,"

"Unladylike." Queen Mab snapped, looking up from her own conversation with her sons to fix me with a glare.

"Mother," Sage interjected. "It was I who took her to the stables. She was reading in a nook." He said mildly, giving my hand a faint squeeze, underneath the table. She hrmphed and went back to her conversation. Rowan caught my eye and pushed a bowl over to me.

"Try these," He said. I did not like the glint in his eyes, but I took one. Sage looked over and saw what I was eating before his eyes narrowed in a threat to his brother.

"Do not eat too many of those," He warned, lightly grasping my hand. I nodded. "Your human side will not appreciate the fey food."

"Brother, she has not reacted thus far, why would these affect her?" Rowan raised an eyebrow. I bit into the golden fruit, and felt a warm, intoxicating feeling come over me. I quickly finished the fruit. Sage smiled at me, grasping one of the fruit, popping it into his mouth, before turning his attention back to the conversation he had been previously engaged. I grasped the bowl and began to pop the fruit, liking the heady feeling it provided. My father took notice after I half-emptied the bowl.

"Prince Sage!" He called, his voice somewhat frantic. I ate another of the berries, as I reached for another a hand stayed my progress. I pouted, something I never did.

"Don't be so mean!" I exclaimed, trying to reach the nice fruit. I could hear a delightful chuckle somewhere around me.

"Isis," my husband's voice cut through the haziness. I began to laugh. I just could not stop once I started to laugh. It was too much. "I must take her to bed. Rowan, I will speak with you on the morrow about exactly what you have done." I got up from my seat, only for my knees to buckle. Instead of collapsing onto the floor, someone's cold arms wrapped around me and lifted me from the floor.

"Goodnight, mother. Brothers." With that I felt the body stride out of the room. I gasped and tried to twist out of the restricting arms but found that I could not.

"I need to tell Sage something!" I cried, feeling the arms tighten around me.

"What do you wish to tell him?" the voice was familiar but I could not wrap my foggy mind around whose voice it was.

"I need to tell him before it is too late!" I cried, feeling panic well inside of me.

"I will tell him."

"It is sort of personal though." I frowned, feeling the sleep begin to drag me down.

"Tell me, Princess, before you fall asleep."

"I love him. I love Sage. I have for a while now. Tell him, please," I begged before I felt the safe tendrils of sleep begin to drag me under.

"I will relay your message," The voice said, before I fell asleep.

The next day when I awoke, I was in our bedroom. My head was thumping, like I had downed an entire bottle of Tequila. I groaned as I tried to raise my head, only to drop it back onto the soft pillow. I was warm, wrapped in silver sheets and a silver comforter. Reaching an arm out, I felt for my husband, only to discover that the bed was empty, devoid of Sage.

"Sage?" I called into the empty room. My husband never left me alone, not usually without some sort of protection at any rate. My heart began to race as I realized that I was alone in the room.

"Your Highness?" A head poked through the door after several soft knocks. Looking up I saw Tiothian, the phouka. She gave me a smile before coming to stand beside my bed.

"Tiothian." I grimaced as the pain in my head throbbed. She grinned at me and held out a goblet.

"Prince Sage said it would help you feel better." She handed me a silver goblet. Gingerly I stretched out my hands and took it from the servant girl. She smiled at me and walked over to the curtains to pull them back. I sniffed the concoction, before deciding to brave it and drink. I grimaced when I tasted the horrible bitter liquid, but after just a few sips my headache lessened. By the time I finished the concoction my headache was nonexistent. "Let me help you."

She drew me a bath, letting me relax for a while before beginning to lather my hair. Once I was clean, I dried and let her aid me into the dress she picked out. It was actually one that Sage had purchased for me, a few weeks after we were wed. It was silver, with threads of deep sapphire blue running through the bodice and skirt. There were multiple tiny sapphires actually shown into the gown as well, making it sparkle whenever the light touched it in the right place. I forewent the crown, choosing only for a simple hairstyle this particular morning.

"Where might I find the Prince, my husband?" I asked Toithian when I was finally dressed. She handed me slippers so that I might be able to walk throughout the halls.

"In his study, my lady." She said, before curtsying to me. I smiled at her, before I walked to my destination, the study. When I reached the formidable double oak doors, I faltered. I felt like I was forgetting something, something important, but I could not remember. Drawing in a deep breath, I knocked and then pushed the door open.

"What – Isis." Sage looked up from the paperwork spewed all over his desk. His eyes lit up when he took in my appearance. He got up and helped me close the heavy doors. "Come sit." He sat me down in one of his chairs, before perching before me on the edge of his desk.

"Thank you for the elixir," I said. He nodded once, studying my face intently.

"You do not feel any pain now do you?" I quickly shook my head. He plunged on, after waiting for my response. "I would like to inform you that I as well, share your love. I did not wish to say it first, for fear of influencing your own response." I froze. Obviously that was what I was missing. The night's hazy events took light, as I remembered telling Sage to tell Sage that I loved him.

"I am sorry that I informed you in such a manner," I flushed, looking at my lap.

"Do not be. Your actions were aided by that of a strong fruit. It acts like alcohol to those who are mortal. Obviously you are not, but with your mortal blood, that was a wrong fruit for Rowan to give you." I shook my head.

"I should have headed your warning, Sage." I looked up to meet his green eyes.

"But I am glad that you did not." He grinned, before meeting me in a passionate kiss. This time, he was not so gentle, but I did not mind. Now when his hands began to wander, I pulled back scared. "Do not be afraid of me Isis. I will not harm you like Trevor did." He took my shaking hand within his own.

"I am afraid of what you will say," I admitted, looking up at him from underneath my eyelashes.

"Say about what?" Sage pressed, pulling me between his legs.

"Say about me." I ducked my head down, focusing on the embroidery on his leggings. His finger tipped my head back up towards him.

"I am sure that you are perfect in every single way," He said. "I love you." He whispered in my ear, just as there were knocks on his door. He calmly pressed me back into my seat, before taking his own behind the desk.

"Come in!" His voice changed to that of the commanding Crown Prince. His cold, hard mask was back into place, which I found strange after seeing his affection clearly written on it for me. The door cracked open and a figure sauntered in.

"Ash. What a pleasant surprise." I started as Ash came to lounge on the seat beside me. He took notice of me there, before turning towards his oldest brother.

"How is married life?" He cast his silver gaze on me once again.

"Just fine." Sage said, his voice indifferent. "What may I help you with?"

"I was just curious as to what warranted the bruise on Rowan's face?" Ash raised an eyebrow, returning his gaze onto his brother.

"He deliberately gave my wife goldenberries." Sage's voice issued a challenge. I could hear it clearly.

"Oh," Ash turned a slightly pitying gaze on me. "I take it she didn't tolerate them as well as a full blooded fey?" Sage shook his head. "How are you feeling Sister?"

"I am feeling fine, now. Sage gave me a potion which took all of my head pain away." I reassured this dark, cold prince. Ariella and Puck were here in the court, just until Ash would join them once more for a revel in the Wyldwood. Being with the two of them calmed him down, there was no intrigue for him to worry about, no gossip, no untoward intentions, no need to watch his back while with friends. That was one of the main reasons why I had to be fully protected by either my husband, or one of his guards at all times. Some of the fey think that I am already pregnant with the next fey to rule the Unseelie Court. They had no reason to know that my husband and I were not intimate like that, plus that might bode badly for Sage.

They would say that he could not even keep his wife happy and satisfied. They would tease and taunt him, waiting for him to snap and claim me as a husband should. No one in the Unseelie Court, I doubted Queen Mab would have found out, would know about my past. If she had I doubt that the wedding would have gone through, as I was no longer pure for her son. What no one knew was that I was still chaste in the way of love, having never received it from anyone except for Sage.

Sage was the only man who made me feel safe. He gave me butterflies in my stomach, and I found myself welcoming his touch, his kisses, even sharing our bed at night, though nothing occurred. He had not been with another fey since we had married, which I told him I was alright with, since I could not give him what he desired. He had given me a crooked grin and told me that on the night we finally laid together as man and wife would be all the sweeter.

I found myself smiling as I thought of my memories. I found out that I could depend on a man, and that he would never intentionally harm me. Ash finally left the study after a few more moments of talk with his brother. He nodded to me on his way out.

"So, what were you thinking of, Love," Sage asked, breaking me out of my thoughts. I felt my butterflies start to swirl at the sound of his voice.

"Thinking about us," I said, meeting his gaze. "Thinking about whether or not I'm ready."

"I will not push you." He said simply. I bit my lip, forcing myself to keep his intense gaze.

"I think I would like to try," I finally admitted. "But . . ."

"Come," Sage pushed himself off his chair, holding his hand out to me. He escorted me to our rooms, before banishing the servants cleaning. I stood in the center of the room, shaking with the anticipation.

"Calm yourself, darling," he breathed, putting a hand on my neck, the other on my arm. "Let me know if you need me to stop at any time." I nodded, before he dipped his head and kissed me. The kiss made my toes curl within my slippers, and I tolerated his touch, leaving fire streaks in its wake. He began to kiss down my throat, I threw my head to the side, to give him better access.

"Oh," I gasped as Sage sucked on my pulse point. He was making me feel things that I had never felt before. He walked me to the bed and gently set me down upon the huge bed. Then he continued his administrations, making the heat rush through my body, settling in my lower abdomen region. With gentle, but skilled hands he loosed the ties of my dress, leaving me in my undergarments. I barely registered what had happened until he drew his hand up my leg.

"Sage," I breathed, as he began to suck on the exposed flesh on my chest. Needless to say I did not have to tell him to stop anytime that day or night. He was gentle, and loving throughout the entire time. We completely missed dinner, and supper, only stopping throughout the night to doze and then move together once more. Finally, we fell into a deep sleep when the moon set high in the sky.

"Good morning, love," Sage woke me with a passionate kiss the next morning, before getting up to get dressed for the day. I laid in bed for a few moments admiring my husband's body, until Sage drug me out of my bed and bid me to get dressed. We had to appear in front of the court today as Ash was leaving us to go back to the Wyldwood with his friends. Finally, after a few moments of distractions we made it to the Throne Room, where most of the court greeted us with smirks.

"So am I getting a niece or nephew soon?" Rowan asked, making me blush, Sage to glare, and the Queen to cause a cold wind to whip through the room. "Alright." He held his hands up in a form of mock surrender before sending me a wink. I colored and buried my head in Sage's shoulder.


End file.
